Friend without Fear
by Shad0wGho3t
Summary: Lost on a planet long sought by the prophets. A Sangheili must learn to work with the people he was taught to hate. Five-hundred years before a war that would bring their people to clash. A young boy finds a friend in the most extraordinary circumstances of his life.


**Chapter 1**

25th Solar Cycle/ 206 units/ Covenant Occupied Space

The control panel started to flash bright purple. An alarm alerted Major Syro 'Tratanee to the critical level power surge that was threating to rip the Lich apart from the inside. All the test had proved it should work, but the large slipspace engine now had drawn too much energy and was on a course towards overload. Syro hit the controls to eject the large FTL drive into space but that did nothing. He looked back at the crew of four Sangheili Minors clade in atmospheric suits. He saw no fear in their eyes as they worked with haste to repair the engine. The air hummed with unnatural energy as he hit the control again but to no satisfactory conclusion. There was one solution he was reluctant to try, but releasing the building energy into space could kill them all.

He saw no other alternative and slammed his hand down on the appropriate control interface. There was silence for a moment then a blinding flash of light envelopes the lich before stillness claims the ship again. Syro looks back the large upper troop compartment sat barren. His people were gone and the large FTL drive lay in ruin. Couplings laid out across the deck and smoke poured from large fissures in the metal surface. The stars shined through the open hatches that he quickly closed.

Syro scanned the area with the ships short-range sensors. Nothing registered on the monitors. Where two assault carriers floated only stars remained. He continued through data pouring into the console. A large jolt tossed him from the control console as the craft started to spin and the air around it heated up. The lich began to tumble through the Earth's atmosphere warming to over three-thousand degrees. The hull plating began to boil and peel away like a banana. Large sections of the frame began to glow white hot. A fireball was seen from the mid-west United States falling fast.

The major felt nauseous as the lich continued to spin. He watches the monitors as he fell through the air. A collision alarm sounded. Four hundred feet separated him and the ground. Grabbing his knees and placing them tight against his chest. He was thrown from the cockpit into the two-level troop compartment. The ship hit the ground hard flipped to its nose and rolled before stopping in a smaller second impact crater thousand feet from the initial point of contact.

Major Syro 'Tratanee coughed and opened his eyes. The smell of heated metal assaulted his nostrils making him gage at the repugnant odor. He pulled off the cracked helmet that protected him in a vacuum. Turning his massive frame, he spotted a large jagged opening in the side of the lich between two support pillars. They still glowed hot and fire licked there sides, but it was the only way out. Stepping over a broken conduit he started to strip his atmospheric suit down to the black skin suit he wore underneath.

Outside small fires burned around the snow-covered crater. Looking up the stars shining bright and the full moon making the crash site into a stage with one heavy spotlight. Syro started to climb out of the bowl. Snow continued to fall when a small sound alerted the major to another's presence. Looking he spotted a shaking form next to a tree. It was a young human. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His nose red from the cold wind. What also gained his attention was alarms blaring off in the distance and growing louder as they came closer.

Syro could see them now. A column of human vehicles pushing towards his position. The lich had been stripped of its weapon stores to make room for the engine. No way to defend himself running was the only option. Moving to the nearby tree line the boy was gone when looking back. The major turned away from the crash site and disappeared into the forest.

"Grandma! Grandma!" The little boy pushed open the back door and ran inside the small ranch style home outside of town. The boy's grandmother sat in the living room in front of the television. She got off the couch and ran up hugging her son. "Nana, something fell from the sky." The boy looked to the TV watching a young woman with short cute hair wearing a blouse describe the scene to the audience.

"Hello on this 20th day of December 2008 and a Merry Christmas to our viewers. Tonight's top headline, a large meteorite was seen falling from the skies over central Wyoming. Residents of Lake Falls are advised to keep away from the area until local officials can asses any implications of this late night event. We now go live to our own Adam Harper who speaks with Sheriff Reed on what they know so far."

The image changed to an older gentleman in a winter coat. A suit tie visible under the large jacket. He stood next to a much older man about mid-fifties wearing a police uniform with a heavy brown jacket keeping the cold off him. The crash site visible behind them. Yellow caution banners surrounded the object. Men in white hazmat suits moved around taking pictures and making notes on what they found.

"Thank you, Karen I am standing here with Sheriff Reed to tell me what exactly has landed at this communities doorstep. Sheriff, can you describe what we are seeing here?"

The little boy smiled seeing his grandfather on TV. His grandmother sat beside him a worried look on her wrinkled features. She looked to the window seeing the snow lightly fall and cover everything in a white powder. Returning her attention to the tv she watched her husband talk with the reporter.

"The object is made of a metallic material I have never seen before, and it appears to be hollow. We have a team trying to gain access and see what might be inside."

"Is there any present danger to the community?" Harper asked Reed moving the microphone back to the older man.

"No, everything right now is safe, but we still advise people to stay away from the area. Until local agencies determine the origin of the object."

Horse whines were heard coming from the barn out back of the house. The young boy jumped off the couch and moved to the kitchen. "Zac be careful please." The grandmother said to the young boy.

Zac walked outside and rolled his bike to the barn. Placing it inside near the doors. Both horses looked over their stall doors. "Hey, Jake." He rubbed the brown stallion's mane. The other horse whined for attention. The boy walked to the other side of the small barn. "I never forget about you, Hopper." He reached to scratch behind the horse's ears but stopped hearing something metal hit the floor inside the washroom. "Hello, who's there?" He grabbed a horseshoe and walked to the back of the barn.

Syro cursed himself for causing the small bucket to fall. Rubbing his arms to get blood back to his appendages. A small gasp alerted Syro to a human's presence. Looking over the Sangheili was surprised to see the same human from the crash site.

Zac's eyes went wide it was the alien from the crash site looking at him. Throwing the horseshoe he ran out of the barn, but it never hit the ground. Inside the house, Zac found his grandmother in the kitchen making dinner. "Grandma there's a monster in the barn!" The boy tugged on the woman's shirt.

"Zac, sweetie, there is no such thing as monsters. Are the horses alright?" She asked moving her arm, so the young boy would stop pulling on her shirt.

"But there is one. I saw it." He looked annoyed that she did not believe him.

She stirred the pot on the stove and chuckled at the boy's imagination. "Okay, what did this monster look like?"

"It was big and gray with fingers for a face. It looked cold too." He looked out the kitchen window. The barn doors still open. Walking to the back door. "I'll show you. Come on." He threw on his jacket and waited for her to follow, but she stood there continuing to prepare dinner.

"After your grandfather gets home and we eat."

Zac sighed, "Can I go feed the horses?" He asked hoping to get the monster out of the barn, so she would believe him.

Syro heard another whine from the creatures inside this place. "You still here monster?" The human was looking for him. He poked his head out spotting the child feeding the creatures. They smelled like a rotten corpse on the battlefield. Syro stood there in the large room waiting. He had the metal handle but was sure more humans were coming if the number of transports he saw earlier proved anything.

Zac poured the last bits of feed into Hopper's oat bucket and hung it inside the gelding's stall. "There you go, boy." Walking out of the door he proceeded to the back of the barn.

The young boy ducked and fell back on to a bale of hay. Looking up the monster glared at him. Zac showed no fear this time. The creature tried to hurt him, but he was having none of it. Picking up the horseshoe, "Stop that. Now I want someone to see you so they will believe that monsters exist." Zac started towards the black-clad creature.

He stared at the little human. An older sounding scream minutes later turned his world to black. The major opened his eyes. The back of his head hurt, and his arms were chained to the wall above his head. A gun was pressed against his head and a different human looked him in the eyes.

"Where did you come from? What are you?" Reed spoke to the alien. The old man had seen a lot of shit in his days, but this was new. Until twenty-four hours ago humans were alone in the universe. "Speak or I'll blow your brains out of that elongated skull of yours!" He pressed the magnums barrel against its temple with more force.

Syro laughed to himself. He had no idea where he was, but humans were all the same. Weak and easily angered by silence. He looked past the kneeling human and saw the younger one standing their eyes wide with worry. The major was confused by this why was a human looking worried? Every human he had fought in the war showed fear.

Zac stood in the open barn doors. The alien had been out cold since his grandmother hit it over the head. He would have to tell his friends after winter break is over, but now his grandfather threatened the things life. "Granddad? Can we keep him? Please?" He knew more people in school would like him if he showed it to them.

Reed looked back at his grandson. Standing up he holstered the weapon and left the barn Zac following behind. "No, Zac that thing is dangerous. I already have someone from the university coming over."

Zac stopped in his tracks. "Someone from the University? Why?" Looking back at the monster. He stood to his feet and rubbed his wrist but the young boy said nothing and followed his grandfather into the house to wait.

Syro watched the young human walk into the human dwelling. The chains hung broken against the wall. "Such odd behavior." He dismissed the thoughts and walked into the back room. Opening the door leading outside the white powder covered the ground as far as he could see. The wind chilled him to the bone. Closing the door Syro began to pace. He needed information and he knew just the one to give it to him.

Zac snuck outside an hour later. His Nana had gone shopping and Papa slept in his grandparent's bedroom. In the barn, the place was empty no monster. Turning around a hand was placed over his mouth and he was picked up carried into the loft. The monster sat in the hay pile staring at him. He looked down at the barn floor. Surviving the jump would be easy, but not without breaking his ankle. "W…What do you want?" He asked the large thing unable to hide the nervous shudder in his voice. Not sure if it could understand him. Syro looked at the young human. Killing him would be easy, but other task needed to be completed before he would dispatch everyone here.

"I want information human. Tell me more about this place and I may consider letting your kin live once my people come to burn this world."

Zac sat on the haybale close to the ladder to make a quick getaway. Should he tell him? This creature looked like it could easily kill his family. The young boy sighed and thought quickly.

"Well, it's called Earth. We have lived here for a long time. Uh…you are in the United States. In Wyoming. The year is 2008."

Syro let his shoulders dip some. He was not admitting defeat, only showing a less hostile appearance. Maybe in this way, the human will spill more information? Looking at the child he did look a bit more relaxed. Matching the Major's body language to a degree.

"How long until this other human arrives and what planet does he hail from?"

"Uh…I don't understand. Earth is our only home." Zac looked puzzled at the alien.

"She is coming from the University of Wyoming, um…biology department most likely."

"Zac?" Reed stepped into the barn unholstering his weapon upon seeing the chains broken. The old man treaded cautiously towards the back of the barn.

"Hey grandpa, just getting some hay for the horses."

A bale rolled from the loft and landed loosening a few strains of straw. The young boy climbed down the ladder and pushed on the cluster. Reed chuckled and helped his grandson roll the bale towards the wall where more waited for use.

"Thanks, grandson, now tell me. Where is the alien?"

"I don't know, papa." Zac tried to be as honest as he could.

His grandfather looked around a hand near his holstered revolver. Reed moved towards the ladder and scanned the loft but found nothing. No alien or signs of one.

Syro waited behind a large stack of straw. He could hear both humans conversation and smell the older one coming to look for him, but he heard the boy mention something about food.

Later that night, Zac went back to the barn. Both grandparents were asleep for the night. The building was quiet, even the horses slept soundly. The boy softly took each step. Dirt falling from the floor above cascading like snow, something moved up there. Yellow eyes watching him.

"Why do you return here human?" Syro asked the boy after he had made it up into the loft.

"This is my home so I can go where I want for one, two, I wanted to warn you about us."

Syro held up his hand, silencing Zac. He already knew enough about the heretics from his time in the covenant. This boy would just annoy him but he did have a question needing an answer. "Why do you care to asset me human?"

"Well…I-I don't really know, you're an alien. From the movies I have seen, a threat to this planet but maybe you can disprove them. The crash I saw. You have no way home and I'm offering a helping hand; which any sane individual in the same circumstances will accept." Zac sighed he was not like this in the slightest. Bullied at school because his grandfather is the sheriff.

Not to openly admit it, this human had a point. He was without transport home or weapons. Inwardly Syro's pride would not allow him any help from lesser beings. He slowly nodded his head accepting the offered hand.

"Fine human, just know if your people are after me then they will be after you too."

"I know, but my friend pool is limited anyway so I'm certain I will only be missed by the two living in the house."

Before he could speak Zac was making his way down the ladder. A cold wind greeted the Sangheili's face. Where the boy had sat a note left in his place. He picked it up and examined the words reading them silently. "I know you have questions for me, but they require more time to answer. Stay hidden alien. I will be back tomorrow." Syro looked at the closed barn doors. The wind outside howling. Haft, wanted to be rid of the lesser beings, but the other saw an advantage in keeping the young one alive.

Syro walked back to the pile he called a bed. Getting comfortable was not easy. He was certain the other humans will find out the traitor among them before any plan can be set in motion. Relying on this boy was a mistake but right now the only option he had.


End file.
